Secret Keeping
by drummingtopoetry
Summary: The night the Potter's died. In the point of view of James, Sirius, Lily and Peter. R&R PLEASE!
1. James

James Potter sat down on the sofa with that day's _Daily Prophet._ In the distance, he could hear his son Harry softly crying as him wife, Lily, changed him. Everybody said that Harry was the spitting image of James as a boy, only that instead of James' deep blue eyes, he had Lily's sparkling green ones.

The time was half-past seven. James' friend, Sirius Black, was to call around at eight o'clock with something important. That gave James plenty of time to read the _Prophet_, if there was anything good in it. Of course, there would be deaths. There were deaths every day. Lord Voldemort had been killing more and more people, Muggles and wizards alike. Sure, he was after the Potters. They knew that. Therefore, they had performed the Fidelius Charm. Sirius was their Secret-Keeper. As long as Sirius didn't go up to Voldemort and say where they were, he'd never find them. They trusted Sirius very much.

_Ding-Dong_, went the doorbell. James answered it, to find Sirius standing in the doorway. He was fifteen minutes early, which surprised James very much so, as Sirius was usually late for things. When they were in Hogwarts, Sirius had always been late for classes, much to the annoyance of the professors. But here he was, fifteen minutes early for something. It must have been the first time he was ever early for anything.

"Hello Sirius!" James said. "Come in, it's freezing outside."

"Hi. Listen, I have something important to tell you. You should probably get Lily."

"Okay. LILY! SIRIUS IS HERE, AND HE WANTS YOU!" James shouted into the kitchen where Lily was having a cup of tea.

"You couldn't have just walked into the kitchen and said that normally, could you?" she asked.

"Nope. So, why exactly are you here, Sirius?"

"Well, you see...I...I think...I was thinking that maybe...ugh, I can't say it. Right," he said, taking a deep breath, "I was thinking that maybe it would be wise if you changed Secret-Keepers. I keep being asked where you are, and I'm afraid that I might crack one day, stupidly, and, well, I couldn'tlet that happen. I know that I'm usually trustworthy, and that I really shouldn't tell, but I don't mean it in a way that I'll get scared and tell to save myself, no, I'd never do that. I'm afraid that I'll get tricked. What if they had Veritiserum? I think I'd be able to tell then...I don't know, I wasn't paying attention when you explained it."

"Oh. Well, who do we trust more than you? Who do you have in mind?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking. How about Peter? He's low-profile, he doesn't know any Death Eaters, he's not an obvious choice, wheras I think the Death Eaters suspected you were under the Fidelius Charm, and your best friend is the kind of obvious one to know. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes. It makes perfect sense," James said.

"And do you think it's a good idea?"

"Actually, yes. Nobody would suspect Peter."

"Right. So should we remove the charm?"

"Yeah, OK. _Fundormus!_" he said, waving his arm in a complicated way. A burst of blue light came out of Sirius, and seemed to disappear into James' wand.

"OK. I'm going to find Peter. Be back soon," James said, pulling his coat on, and stepping outside. The evening was cold and bitter, and he shivered as he walked the long streets of Godric's Hollow. Luckily, Peter didn't live far from there. His footsteps echoed in the silence of the evening, and there was a strong breeze by the time he reached Peter's house.

"Yes?" he said when James knocked on the door. "James, what are you doing here?"

"Sirius has just been around. He thinks that I should change Secret-Keepers."

"Why are you telling _me_? You don't want _me_ to be your Secret-Keeper, so you?" Peter said, with a mixture of delight, and what seemed to be a little panic on his face.

"Well, yes. We thought that because you don't know any Death Eaters, you'd be a good choice."

"But-"

"Hold on, let me perform the charm," James said raising his wand.

"No, you-"

"_Fundormin!_" he said, not hearing Peter. There was another burst of blue light, this one coming from James' wand, and circling Peter for a second before going into him. "There. You are now our Secret-Keeper. As long as you don't tell anyone where we are, they won't know. Bye!"

"No, James! You don't see!" Peter shouted, but James had already closed the door.

As he walked home, the breeze got gentler, but it was still very cold, so he quickened his footsteps a little until he reached home.

"I'm home. Is Sirius still here?" he called when he got in.

"No, he left a few minutes ago. Did you do it?"

"Yup. I'm tired. I think I'll go up to bed," James said.

"OK. I was just about to put Harry up. Or do you want to do it?"

"Sure!" he said, taking Harry in his arms and bringing him up to his cot. He looked so cute, his eyes were closed, he was breathing gently, his hair was a mess over his head. _Now I know why people think he's like me_, James thought, leaving him in his cot and pulling his little blanket over him. He'd just turned one, and was the cutest thing James had ever seen. He even had glasses like those that James had, black round ones.

After he'd put Harry to bed, he changed into his pyjamas and climbed into his own.  
He was soon asleep, and dreaming of playing Quidditch against a very good troop of monkeys...

He woke the next morning at ten o'clock. Lily was awake, and so was Harry.

"Morning," he said to Lily as he got his usual breakfast, a few slices of toast and a cup of tea.

"Morning. Sleep OK?"

"Yeah, it was fine. I'd better go out later, you know, it's Halloween, and we don't have many sweets for the kids. And you know how many kids we get knocking on Halloween!"

"True," Lily agreed.

So, when he'd showered and dressed, James went down the road to the nearest shop. He bought sweets of every kind imaginable. As Godric's Hollow wasn't entirely made up of wizards, he had to pay in Muggle money. What James loved to see was a child dressed up as a witch or wizard. If only they knew that they had wizards for neighbours. They'd probably put on jeans, a t-shirt and glasses and say they were him!

He returned home and sat down, playing with Harry. He was an extremely intelligent baby, and was lovely to play with. Before he knew it, an hour had passed. He sat down like he had done the day before, and read the _Daily Prophet_. Voldemort had killed more, no surprise there. There wasn't much point in reporting the deaths any more, he thought, they were pretty normal now. Everyone was used to the fact, really, but nobody wanted to be killed. There'd be more deaths today, and the day after that.

There was nothing much in the _Prophet_. The Ministry had banned something silly, there were more weird stories, but nothing much after that. His eyes started to droop, everything went black, and he started another Quidditch game against the troop of monkeys...

_CRASH_. He woke with a start. Something had been hit outside. He went to the door and looked out to see what it was. He froze. It was him. He was outside. Voldemort. And it wasn't a harmless walk by the house, he was shooting spells, trying to knock the door down.

How? He thought. How does he know? Surely - Surely he didn't tell! No, Peter wouldn't tell! He couldn't have told! But he knew that he must have. How else did he know?

_BOOM_. He'd successfully broken the door down. James could hear Harry crying in the next room, and Lily came out to see what had happened.

"What was that noise? Who-" she stopped. "No. No. It can't be."

"It is," said a cold voice that belonged to belonged to Voldemort. "And now. Now I have you. Say goodbye to your life, Potters!" he said, and he shot a blast of green light at James, which he tried to dodge, but failed. He fell, his head hitting the wall, and everything went black for him. He could no longer hear Harry crying, Lily screaming, or Voldemorts laughter. He'd never hear anything again. He was gone.


	2. Sirius

**Thanks to phoenixtear19 for reviewing! YOU ROCK! Anyway, here's Sirius! I haven't written Lily yet, but I will very soon. I wanted to read Half-Blood Prince! So, anyway, here is Sirius's point of view!**

Sirius Black shifted around uneasily in his chair. He checked the clock. Twenty-five to eight. He was meeting James at eight o'clock. He had to convince him to change Secret-Keepers. He had been threatened more than once by Death Eaters, them saying that if he didn't tell them where the Potters were, then they'd get Voldemort around and force it out of him. Sirius wasn't sure whether to believe that or not. What if they were telling the truth, and it slipped? The Potters would die because he's made a little mistake. Because he'd been a stupid git. No, he couldn't let that happen to his friends. He couldn't let that happen. He'd have to convince them to change.

He checked the clock again. Twenty to eight. _That's it,_ he thought, _I can't wait any longer._ He pulled his coat on, and made his way towards the Potter's house.  
He reached the Potter's house after a few minutes of walking.

_Ding-Dong_ went their doorbell.

"Hello Sirius! Come in, it's freezing outside!" James said, answering the door. Sirius stepped inside, taking his coat off.

"Hi. Listen, I have something important to tell you. You should probably get Lily," Sirius said.

"Okay. LILY! SIRIUS IS HERE, AND HE WANTS YOU!" James shouted.

"You couldn't have just walked into the kitchen and said that normally, could you?" Lily asked, looking annoyed.

"Nope. So, why exactly are you here, Sirius?"

"Well, you see...I...I think...I was thinking that maybe...ugh, I can't say it. Right," he said, taking a deep breath. It was so hard to just make the words come out. "I was thinking that maybe it would be wise if you changed Secret-Keepers. I keep being asked where you are, and I'm afraid that I might crack one day, stupidly, and, well, I couldn't let that happen. I know that I'm usually trustworthy, and that I really shouldn't tell, but I don't mean it in a way that I'll get scared and tell to save myself, no, I'd never do that. I'm afraid that I'll get tricked. What if they had Veritiserum? I think I'd be able to tell then...I don't know I wasn't paying attention when you explained it." Sirius said, looking at his feet.

"Oh. Well, who do we trust more than you? Who do you have in mind?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking. How about Peter? He's low-profile, he doesn't know any Death Eaters, he's not an obvious choice, whereas I think the Death Eaters suspected you were under the Fidelius Charm, and your best friend is the kind of obvious one to know. Do you get what I'm saying?" he said. He wasn't sure if they actually liked the idea or not.

"Yes. It makes perfect sense," James said.

"And do you think it's a good idea?"

"Actually, yes. Nobody would suspect Peter."

"Right. So should we remove the charm?"

"Yeah, OK. Fundormus!" he said, waving his arm around. A burst of blue light came out of Sirius, kind of tickling him, and made its way into James' wand.

"OK. I'm going to find Peter. Be back soon," James said, going out the door.

"So, Sirius, how are you?" Lily asked when James had left.

"I'm OK. You?"

"Fine. Harry's not too much trouble. Would you like to see him?"

"Of course! A godfather should see his godson!" he said, following Lily to where Harry was napping.

"He's lovely. So peaceful!" Sirius said, looking down at his godson. His tiny glasses were in a case at his feet, over his blanket. He looked so angelic, so innocent.

"Yeah. I love to look at him when he's sleeping. He's so lovely," Lily said.

"OK, I think I should go now. I'm kind of tired. See you soon, Lily! Tell James I said goodbye!"

"OK, bye Sirius!" Lily said.

Sirius stepped outside, and quickly went back to his house. It was very cold, and his jacket wasn't a very heavy one. He stepped back inside his house, got himself a butterbeer from his fridge, and sat down with a book James had let him borrow. He was halfway through it, and by the time he went to sleep, he'd finished it. _I must bring it back to James tomorrow_ he thought, changing into his pyjamas. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

He woke up the next morning quite late, like he usually did. He decided to just sit down and watch some videos. He had a Muggle television, to fit in with the Muggles that lived there. After watching two different videos, he remembered that he was supposed to bring that book back to James. He looked for it, and found it underneath the table. He didn't remember leaving it there, but that didn't matter. He put on his coat and set off for the Potter's house. He passed many children in Halloween costumes, and smiled. Muggle Halloween was so cute.

He got to where the house was. Or rather, where the house used to be. It was in ruins. Few things were left standing, there was rubble everywhere. There was a giant man standing there, big fat tears rolling down his face onto his beard. He was clutching something in his arms.

_Harry_

Sirius recognised the man as Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

"Hagrid!" he cried at the man. "What happened?"

"Sirius! It was terrible! I wasn't here ter see it happen, but I heard it was awful!"

"What exactly _happened_?" asked Sirius, although he had a fair idea.

"_Him!_"

"Who? Vo-"

"Don' say tha' name! Yes, it was him, but don' say the name!"

"No...no, it couldn't...Peter...he...I told them..." Sirius said. Peter had told. He'd convinced them to change Secret-Keepers yesterday...he may as well have hilled them. It was his fault! The guilty feeling that was inside him was too powerful to bear. He thought he was going to collapse, but he didn't.

"So, James, Lily and Harry are..._dead?_" he could barely say that last word.

"Ah, tha's where you're wrong. See, Harry 'ere, don't ask me how, I haven' got an idea, Harry survived," Hagrid said, almost grinning, but not quite.

"What? He survived? A mere baby survived an attack by Vo- You-Know-Who?"

Sirius asked in disbelief. _Pinch me,_ he thought, _Tell me I'm having an absurd dream. _

_This can't be real. Peter would never tell, James and Lily can't be dead, and a baby can_ not _survive an attack by Voldemort. It's not real. It's not. I'm dreaming, pinch me._

"Yup. Don' know how, bu' he did. Here he is," he said, showing him to Sirius. Sure enough, that was Harry, and he was breathing. There was something new about him. There was a red mark on his forehead, a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. He must have been given that by Voldemort.

"Wow," Sirius said. He couldn't think of any other word to describe this phenomenon. It was amazing. He pinched himself, and felt a small surge of pain. It was real. James and Lily were dead. His best friends, dead. And Peter. Peter had betrayed them. Harry had survived the attack, and here he was standing in the ruins of the Potter's house talking to a very large man that was holding the live Harry.

"Oh, by the way, Dumbledore sent me out here to get Harry, and I, er, don' know how to get back. Would you be able to help in any way?" Hagrid asked.

"Wait here. I have a motorcycle," Sirius said.

"Tha's not goin' ter help, Sirius! A one-year-old can' ride on a motorcycle! And what're people goin' ter think, eh? They'll see a giant man and a baby ridin' along the road on a motorcycle!"

"Hagrid! No, it flies. Nobody will see you."

"Oh. Well, carry on, then," Hagrid said.

Sirius went back to get his motorcycle. It was parked in his garage. He rode it back normally, as he didn't want to fly into the air in case any Muggles saw him. He rode on and on, thinking about what had just happened. They were dead. They were dead, and it was his fault. He was so stupid! Now he'd never see his best friends again and it was ALL HIS FAULT! He could have punched himself, beaten himself up, but it wouldn't have helped. Nothing would justify what he'd done. _But then again,_ he thought, _it wasn't really_ my _fault. It was that lying, filthy traitor Peter's fault!_ Suddenly all his anger and hatred exploded. He wanted to shout, rage, scream 'HE'S A TRAITOR!' for the world to hear, but he managed to control himself, otherwise he would have looked like a madman.

He came to the Potter's ruins, and saw Hagrid standing patiently with Harry in his arms.

"Great. I'll bring Harry home on this, thanks Sirius." Then he paused. "How could he? Of all the wizards and witches in the world, it had ter be James an' Lily tha' he killed."  
Sirius felt a tear springing into his eye.

"I know. But nothing will bring them back now."

"I know," Hagrid sobbed, "But they were great people. And I'm sure that this little fellow," he said, showing him the bundle of blankets that was Harry, "will grow up to be jus' as great as they were."

"Me too," Sirius said, smiling down at Harry. "Anyway, here's the motorcycle," Sirius said, giving him the motorcycle.

"Thanks. Listen, I'll see you again sometime, eh?" he said, sitting on the motorcycle.

"Maybe. Bye."

"Bye," Hagrid said, taking off after making sure there were no Muggles around.  
Sirius watched him going off, wishing that Harry would be safe in his new home, and that wherever he was, he'd like it. And he wished that he'd meet him again, so that maybe, just maybe, he'd talk to a Potter again.


End file.
